


Stalker

by JungHopie



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, BAP x BTS, Baby, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanfic bts, M/M, Stalker, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHopie/pseuds/JungHopie
Summary: Every breath you take, every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take. Every single day, every word you say. Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see? You belong to me.[Every Breath You Take - The Police]





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291189) by Matsu__. 



> Hey! Here I am again. 
> 
>  
> 
> First of all I would like to ask you to be very careful when reading these oneshot. The reasons are very simple:
> 
>  
> 
> \- Don't romanticize. There is no love relationship here, you need to learn to differentiate these things. We're dealing here with a psychological problem and a crime, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> \- The fic is also full of important messages, especially to y'all who are still very young. I hope it can serve something.  
> And of course, it's birthday gift of the best betareader that I respect. Happy birthday Shin Jaehwa ♥
> 
> I'd like to let you know a few things too:
> 
> 1\. English is not my native language.
> 
> 2\. I can't deal with things like "it would be better with another couple" or "I prefer romance / comedy". I write angst, drama, if you don't like to see your idol suffering, then don't read.
> 
> 3\. It's the first time I write a kpop fanfic, but I wrote fanfics of the GazettE, so I'll keep writing the genres I like.
> 
> 4. About the structure:  
> \- Characters' lines are between two dashes "—" and in italics.  
> \- I don't use quotation marks to represent lines of characters because I think it's disorganized and because I use quotes for other things.
> 
>  
> 
> Now let's go to Stalker? More notes at the the end of the chapter.

 

Seokjin finished the last flower arrangement of last order. It would not be long before the person who had ordered arrived to pick it up and the boy was sure she would be satisfied.

After many years of working with his mother, who was a florist, Jin knew he had inherited her talents, and he was taking care of one of the many flower shops of the family.

In his early twenties, Jin had a steady life. He did not dream about things like college or become a millionaire. He only liked what he did without feeling any kind of ambition that was not related to learning how to make a new flower bouquet.

He was happy.

He also had no goals for relationships. He did not seek or worry about it, despite his above-average beauty. In fact, the few relationships he had in the past were not good experiences, so it was okay to let it go, and if it would happen on day, it would be natural.

 _— Good Morning. —_ Jin said when he heard the doorbell signaling a visitor, but did not look at the person because he was keeping the new flower arrangement under the counter.

 _— Good Morning. —_ Jin raised his head at the low, soft voice. The young man approaching the counter was tall and had a fascinating half-smile. His caramel skin attracted attention and seemed unreal because was really beautiful. He was certainly charming, wore dark clothes, and his discolored mohawk was very peculiar. Jin felt nervous, it was the first time someone had caught his attention so fast.

_— Uh... Can I help you?_

_— I'm a photography scholar at Ilsan University. —_ Jin noticed the professional camera hanging from his neck. _— It may sound a bit strange to ask you this, but... Could I take some pictures of your flowers?_

 _— Eh? Of the flowers? —_ He was surprised, and the other smiled.

_— I'm sorry, this really sounds weird, but it's for my thesis. I think your flowers will give the color I need for this job. If you can appear in some photos too, acting naturally..._

Jin stared at him for a while, then laughed uneasily.

_— I don't know how to do that, I'm sorry... But you can take the pictures of the flowers, of course._

The boy smiled, bowing quickly. Jin noticed the pretty dimples forming on his cheeks.

 _— I'll be quick, you will not even notice me here. —_ he smiled once more, moving away from the counter while took the camera. Jin leaned on the furniture, watching him. It would be hard not to notice...

Jin had some clients while the other guy continued to photograph here or there. He looked focused, but it was pleasant to look at the expression on his face.

 _— You finished? —_ Jin asked when the blond guy returned to the counter.

 _— You're a liar. —_ He said suddenly and Jin looked at him in alarm. _— You said you didn't know how to do that._

Jin continued to stare at him until he turned the camera screen, where Jin could see a photo of himself arranging a bouquet for a client. He was smiling.

 

 

 

 

 _— And his smile is so perfect. Ah… he's unbelievable. —_ Jin almost hummed, holding the big glass of milkshake in his hands, but the boy sitting in front of him paid no attention while he typed focused on his cell phone. _— Hyung? Himchan hyung?_

_— Hm?_

_— You're not listening to me! —_ The guy with pink and black hair left his cell phone on the table, looking bored at Jin. They had similar beauties, but Himchan was extravagant from head to toe while Jin was a simple, normal Korean young man with his perfectly straight and dark of hair.

_— I'm listening._

_— Repeat what I said._

_— You've been telling me about this guy since we stepped into shopping. Tall and handsome and bla bla bla, dimples, mohawk, took pictures of your flowers. I didn't hear it now, but I heard all the other 10 times you told it._

_— Tsc. —_ Jin kicked his friend under the table.

_— Anyway, I thought you said you would not get involved with anyone else._

_— I said I wouldn't look for it… But it's not like I'm going to see him again or I'm in love with him. It's just that he was really interesting._

Himchan continued to stare at him, then giggled.

 _— You're in love. —_ Jin laughed too, but he looked nervous.

_— You're talking bullshit. Did you drink soju for breakfast?_

_— Fuck you._

He laughed when his friend showed him his middle finger, Himchan's mood disappearing at the same time. Jin knew he should not make jokes with a problem like alcoholism, but sometimes he liked to knock down his friend.

 

 

 

 

It had been a week since the mohawk guy's visit to the flower shop and after that he had not appeared anywhere else. It did not really bother Jin, but his heart tightened a little when he remembered how handsome he was.

Jin finished locking the store door, putting the key in his bag. He would have to walk to his apartment in the next neighborhood, but it was a pleasant walk and he liked to do it, after all it was the only exercise he did every day.

He started walking, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket when it vibrated, announcing a message.

_"Have you left?"_

It was Himchan. They had agreed to go out that night and although Jin did not like the places Himchan used to attend, he knew that in the end he would have to carry his friend to home.

Jin was typing the reply message when he suddenly bumped into someone, squeezing the phone in his hands and just not falling back because that same person grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

 _— I'm sorry, I didn't... —_ Jin started to speak, pulling away quickly for a quick bow, but fell silent when he lifted his head to look at the person. _— You!_

The mohawk boy smiled. He carried a large bag that looked heavy and Jin guessed he was coming back from college.

_— You're the flower boy, right?_

Jin also smiled embarrassed by the pun and nodding.

_— So what about your thesis?_

_— Ah! It worked very well. Hm... Can I go to your flower shop later? I want to give you that picture I took of you. I think it would look good on a picture on the wall, don't you think?_

_— Of course! —_ Jin tried not to sound so excited, but he could not hide that he was glad to see him again. _— I think it would look great, especially since you're a good photographer._

The mohawk boy smiled embarrassed.

 _— I don't know your name… —_ Jin's eyes widened, realizing that they had not even introduced themselves.

_— Seokjin. My name is Seokjin, but everyone just calls me Jin. And what's your name?_

_— Namjoon. —_ Jin's cell phone vibrated again and at a quick glance he could see more messages from Himchan coming one after another.

_"Hey motherfucker!"_

_"Answer me"_

_"Bitch"_

He blocked the cell phone, embarrassed, but the next moment it rang and his friend's name appeared on the screen. He looked at Namjoon with a dull smile.

_— Just a minute, I'll be right back._

_— Sure, don't worry._

Jin walked away a little, answering the call to hear Himchan screaming curses.

_“—… fucking me, son of a bitch, I'll burn your house”_

_— I'm sorry, I'm busy._

_“— Busy?”_

Jin lowered his voice.

_— I met that guy again._

_“— Who?”_

_— The photographer._

_“— Aaaah I know, I know.  Well I’m calling to say I'll not be able to go out with you today. Bang called me and he wants to see me."_

_— You're still dating this crazy gangster? You will end up dead._

_“— 'Crazy Gangster'?” —_ Himchan laughed. _“— You always talk like an old man. And I'm not going to die. What kind of friend are you? You should be happy because he wants to see me, you know how much I've been waiting for it. And tell me if it's not fate? Now you can spend that time getting to know your mohawk boy with dimples. Enjoy it and don't you dare call me, okay? I'll be busy. I'll call you later to know how thing went. Kisses.”_

Himchan hung up before Jin could answer.

_— Motherfucker..._

_— It's all right? —_ He heard Namjoon ask and turned to look at him. _— I think you're busy, right? I'm leaving you..._

 _— No! —_ Jin said suddenly, his eyes widening in surprise at himself, then he laughed ungraciously. _— I mean... My friend just left me behind, so I'm not busy anymore._

Namjoon laughed.

_— I see. Hm... Would you like to be busy again?_

_— Eh?_

_— A coffee?_

_— A coffee?! Why not? Let's have coffee._

Namjoon smiled again.

 _— Is it okay if we stop in my apartment first? I need to leave those things there. —_ Namjoon slapped his backpack. _— I swear it's not too far._

_— Sure, no problem._

_— So let's go. — the two boys began to walk, initially in silence because Jin did not know what to say, but sometimes Namjoon said something nice. He spoke very well, was good with words._

_— Are you working in flower shop for a long time?_

_— Actually, the flower shop is mine..._

_— Really?_

_— Yes._

_— Wow... You already have your own business. —_ Jin slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, trying to sound modest.

_— It's a family heirloom, so there's nothing incredible about it._

_— Yes it is. —_ Jin laughed.

_— And you? What college period are you in?_

_— I'm in the penultimate. Here, I live here. —_ Namjoon pointed to a small condominium with medium buildings. It was a dark place, the buildings had three floors each and were not painted, leaving the red bricks visible. Jin stopped suddenly when they reached the gate. _— Some problem?_

 _— I'll wait here. —_ Namjoon looked from side to side, the street was empty and the night had fallen.

 _— Are you sure? It isn't a very safe area and it is already late. —_ Jin looked at him for a while, feeling apprehensive. It was not comfortable for him to enter the house of someone who had just known the name, but perhaps this fear was just rubbish in his head. Namjoon seeme to be a nice guy and he just did not want to leave him alone outside, even if it would only take a few minutes. _— Come in. I'll just leave my backpack._

Jin thought for a moment, then laughed.

 _— Okay. —_ Namjoon also smiled, letting Jin come in through the gate and then he come in too, closing it.

Jin followed Namjoon to one of the last buildings. In the courtyard, the most of lamps in the poles were burned and everything looked very careless, yet Namjoon walked confidently.

_— The place is a bit precarious, but the rent is cheap._

_— It's all right._

Finally they entered one of the buildings. Jin did not see any movement, although it was not so late. The entrance to the building was dark, stinking, and the light seemed about to burn. There was an old sofa in a corner and some dusty frames on the walls.

 _— Luckily I live on the first floor because there is no elevator. —_ Namjoon was already heading for the stairs when he saw Jin stop once more.

 _— I'll wait here. —_ He said again, forcing a smile and Namjoon stared at him.

_— Are you afraid?_

_— Afraid? No, no... Well, it's a little strange for me to get into your house like this..._

_— Ah! That's it? I'm sorry, I don't see anything wrong. I just do not want to leave you alone here. Unless you have some different thinking about it or... You're afraid of me. —_ Jin laughed, running his hand down his neck.

 _— It's nothing like that, I'd better wait here. Anyway you're just going to leave your backpack, right? I'll not be alone for so long. —_ Namjoon continued to stare at him blankly, then smiled, nodding his head before turning his back on Jin, disappearing from view.

Jin sighed feeling apprehensive. It was not for Namjoon, but for the place. Why did it look uninhabited? If it was a cheap place, why there was not anyone around?

He rubbed his arms, turning on his heels to approach one of the walls. The dusty photos were very old and colorless. He noticed how it all looked really old, there was not one that looked recent.

He wished he had time to create some theory about it and tell Himchan later, to hear his friend calling him a lunatic or something, but the next moment his vision darkened and his body crash to the ground.

 

 

 

 

It was a bit hard for Jin to open his eyes because his head ached as if it were going to explode even though the place was very dark. He ran a hand down the back of his neck, feeling his fingers get wet with something sticky, which he suspected was blood.

He could not remember what had happened. The last thing in his memory was the dusty photos on the wall and then all was gone.

Jin sat down, feeling dizzy, and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the view, but it was useless. He was not sure where he was, but he could not see any window and the place smelled of dust. He leaned against the wall behind him to get up, feeling that had some papers glued on it, but didn't gave attention. He searched for his cell phone in trousers pocket, turning on the flashlight and pointing to the other side of the room.

He walked slowly to there, holding and pulling the knob quietly, but it was locked.

 _— Shit... —_ he reached out for Himchan's number, letting call for a while until he dropped into the message box. He called four or five more times, but his friend would not answer, he was probably "busy."

Jin did not know if he should call the police because he had no idea what was happening. Nor did he know where Namjoon was. Someone had hit his head and trapped him there, Namjoon might have been hurt, too.

He lifted the flashlight from his cell phone, tossing the light onto the walls and realized that papers glued there were pictures. Jin moved closer, feeling his stomach twist inside his body.

The person in the photos, all of them without exception, was him.

He started walking, running his hand through the photos, the desire to cry choked him. There were so many pictures that the wall was not visible. Jin could not remember any of it and they all seemed to be taken from far away. Photos of him eating, talking, drinking, walking, working... Some photos were about 3 or 4 years ago when Himchan had insisted on discoloring his hair until it almost white.

Jin turned the light to all sides, illuminating every little piece of the room, realizing that all four walls were covered with photos from the ceiling to the floor.

Jin fell when his legs lost strength, and the fear made his whole body tremble. He tried to type the number of the police, but his trembling sweaty fingers would not allow it, so he searched for Himchan's number one more time.

He kept calling until it fell into the message box, but he called again and again, leaving several voice messages.

 _— Hyung... Please answer... Something happened. I need help. —_ he was crying and spoke very low, so he was not sure if his friend could understand what he was saying. _— Please, I'm so scared..._

He took pictures of the walls, many of them blurred, sending them to Himchan, but received no reply.

He was trying to type the police number one more time when he heard a song start playing coming from another room and also the smell of food. Sometimes his heart failed, sometimes he beat too quickly with the idea that he was not alone there.

The cell phone vibrated in his hands, scaring him, but he answered in a hurry when see Himchan's name on the screen.

 _“— I told you not to call me. Why the hell are you sending me this photos?” —_ Jin covered his mouth, drowning out the sobbing. _“— Jin?”_

_— Help me..._

_“— Hey, are you crying? What happened?”_

_— I don't know... I'm bleeding... I don't know where I am, I don't know what's going on. Please help me..._

_“— Wait a minute.” —_ Jin heard his friend saying and knew it was not for him, but he was still silent, waiting for Himchan to speak again. _“— What do you mean, you're hurt? Where are you? Speak slowly and louder, I don't understand you.”_

 _— I don't know... —_ Jin cried without much control. _— I'm stuck. It's so dark. There's a lot of pictures on the walls. Please, help me... Please... I can't call the police. Get me out of here, please, I'm scared..._

He heard noises coming from where Himchan was and a voice he did not know, but was probably Bang, his friend's affair. He heard Himchan say something to him and then more noises of things being knocked over and then a door closing.

 _“— We're going to the police station. Don't hang up, okay? Weren’t you with the guy who met up at the flower shop? How you don't know where you are?"_ — He heard the sound of a car starting and accelerating.

_— I don't know... I was with him. We were in the condo where he lives, but I didn't pay attention... I was waiting for him to come back from his apartment and I don't know what happened. I woke up in a dark room and I don't know where I am... I guess I'm not alone..._

_“— How this condo look like? Do you remember? The police can't do anything if they don't know where you are, you have to remember.”_

_— I'm not sure... It was dirty and dark. Red bricks. I didn't see anyone around here..._

_“— Red bricks? The only condominium like this in this region is Gidae, but it has been closed and condemned for years. Only a few people still go there to use drugs...” —_ Jin remembered the old photos on the wall of the entrance hall. _“— Where's that mohawk guy?”_

 _— I don't know, they must have caught him, too. I really don't know... —_ he stopped when heard a crack from outside, pressing cell phone to his chest and feeling his heart rise to throat. Someone hummed in a soft voice the same music that was playing and seemed closer and closer.

 _“— We're arriving at the police station. Don't hang up, I'll try to talk to someone here. Jin? Jin?_ Jin, answer me.”

Jin heard Himchan saying, but kept the phone safe against his chest and his eyes on the door, listening to it being unlocked. He did not stop crying, covering his mouth again and crawling against the wall when the door slowly opened.

 _— You're awake, good. I'm sorry for the bump on your head, but you didn't want to come on your own. —_ Jin's heart quickened when he recognized the low, soft voice. He dropped the cell phone, still connected to Himchan's call. _— Did you like your room? I tried decorating with something I did myself. —_ The other approached, running his hand over the wall, looking proud. _— You liked the photos? You're very handsome, so all the pictures always look good, even when I have to hide myself._

 _— Namjoon...? —_ Namjoon bent down beside Jin. _— Why...?_

Namjoon looked pensive, sitting on the floor.

 _— Why?! I love you, Kim Seokjin. I have loved you for the past four years. —_ Namjoon looked excited while he spoke, as if he was about to tell something funny. _— Do you know how much I've prepared myself to go to your flower shop? Wow... I was so nervous.  Did I really look like a student? —_ He ran his hand through discolored hair, messing with the mohawk. _— I even discolored my hair because I went to Ilsan University and all the photography students looked so cool... Is that really what you like?_

_— You don't have to do that... You don't have to. I…_

_— Shhh ... Are you going to tell me you would have noticed me? Would have fallen in love with me? You haven't seen me during four years. You just realized that I exist after I've become someone else._

_— So... So I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I don't…_

_— No problem. I don't mind being someone else, if that's what you like. —_ Namjoon stood up, tapping the dust of his pants. _— You're here now and now I look like someone for whom you would fall in love, right? —_ He ran his hands over the walls once more, enjoying the photos with adoration. _— You're handsome. The first time I saw you was so magical, I couldn't even believe you were real. I wanted so much to talk to you, but I was just a loser for whom you would never be interested. —_ He laughed, pacing a little, adjusting some photo. _— I know that because I know all your ex-boyfriends. I approached them to know what kind of person you like, but they all look the same. You know, I hate to think they touched you... I want to kill them all, but I'm not a killer, you understand?_

 _— That's not nice... —_ Jin tried to say, even though his voice was trembling with fear. _— You are scarring me. Why... Why don't we get out of here and... And so we can know each other better? I'm sure you're a nice guy and we're going to…_

_— Know each other better?  I know you better than anyone else, it's you who need to know me now. Is not it a good idea for you to stay here so that you will know me?_

Jin looked at his cell phone. The screen was turn to down, but it was still on, so he figured Himchan might hear him.

_— Of course… But where's this place? Are we still in your condo?_

_— Yes. —_ Jin struggled to organize his thoughts, trying not to let fear take over him anymore.

_— Gi... Tae?_

_— Gidae. Gidae condominium._ _It was of my family before they lost everything._

_— Is your name really Namjoon? —_ Namjoon looked at him, approaching to pull Jin, causing him to rise.

 _— I would never lie about my name to you. Do you know how much I wanted to hear my name come out of your mouth? —_ Namjoon started to pull him by the hand to the door, kicking the cell phone away without paying any attention to it.

 _— What will you do? —_ Jin felt his eyes burn by the light when they stepped out of the dark room. The place was horrendous, dirty, there was a lot of garbage scattered everywhere, old things, all yellowed by dust and cobwebs. The music he had heard, before very low, was getting closer and closer. Was it really his favorite song? _— What will you do?_

 _— I made a dinner. I know you like hamburgers and things like that, but I wanted to make something special and I know you like noodles too, right? —_ he continued to pull Jin to something that looked like a kitchen, but it was very dirty. In the middle was a table lined with old cloth and a bowl of noodles and two dishes, but at least these things looked new and clean. _— I'm not good in cooking, but I think it's tastes good. I hope you can cook for us from now on._

He left Jin near the door, going to the table and pulling out one of the chairs, looking with excitement. He seemed to wait for Jin to come and sit, but the boy did not move.

_— Namjoon... Please..._

_— What? —_ Namjoon looked at the table, checking everything out. _— You don't think it's poisoned, do you? —_ he laughed. _— I would never do that. It might not be so tasty, but I did it from the heart._

 _— I don't want to be here... —_ Jin lowered his head, unable to look at Namjoon who stared at him. _— I don't know who told you that things work that way, but I'll not stay here with you. That's a crime. You can't arrest me here... —_ Jin rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away his tears. _— You have to let me go. You said you love me, right? This is not love..._

_— That's my love. You think I'm crazy, don't you? Each person sees in a different way. You can't say that I'm wrong just because my kind of love is different from yours._

_— This is madness..._

Namjoon approached Jin, gripping him tightly by the wrist and pulling him closer to the table. Jin tried to escape of the squeeze, but Namjoon threw him against the chair, barely knocking him to the ground. Jin tried to get up, but Namjoon held him, staring at him closely.

 _— Don't even think about getting out of here. We'll have a nice dinner and then an incredible night of love. Doesn't that sound good? —_ Jin did not answer. Namjoon was strong and hurt only by holding him, but the boy had no intention of moving, now he could see a piece of the gun appearing on the waistband of Namjoon's pants and it was enough to make him stand still. His body shook a lot when Namjoon released him, turning around the table to sit facing him. Namjoon served Jin's dish with a mouthful of pasta, smiling contentedly. _— I know you like to eat a lot. —_ Jin stared at the dish for a while, then covered his face with his hands, giving himself up to weeping and despair. His heart was pounding so fast it seemed to jump out of his chest.  _— The smell is very good, isn't it? Eat, eat._

Jin did not touch the food, he just kept crying while Namjoon ate, looking pleased with himself.

He wondered if Himchan was no longer listening when he had made Namjoon say the address, or perhaps the time was passing slower than it seemed. If the friend had not heard, everything would be over then.

Namjoon shoved his empty dish into the middle of the table, still smiling, even though Jin's dish was still full and intact.

_— Namjoon…_

_— You're always hungry. Why don't you want to eat?_

_— Let me go… —_ Jin's voice faltered.

Namjoon got up, going once more to Jin, pulling Jin’s dish closer. He dug his fingers into the food, using his free hand to grab Jin's hair, pulled his head back, forcing him to open his mouth and then forced him to swallow everything, soiling his face with the dark  sauce of the pasta.

Jin gasped, beginning to choke, trying to push Namjoon's hand away, who took the dish, pressing it against Jin's face, knocking the fork to the floor.

 _— I've tried... I've never cooked before, but I made it for you, and you refuse to eat?! Is not that good for you? —_ Jin kicked the table, desperate, still trying to pull away from Namjoon's hand that pressed the dish to his face.

The chair fell over, knocking over Jin who could breathe again, watching Namjoon throw the dish that smashed against the wall. He grabbed the fork that had fallen to the floor, crawling under the table when Namjoon threw the bowl to another wall, completely angry.

Jin continued to crawl, reaching for the door when Namjoon turned the table. When Jin reached to the corridor, he got up and just ran. He had no idea where the exit was and the accumulation of garbage made it even worse.

He tried to open a few doors, but some were locked, others led to empty rooms. So he ran to the end of the corridor, but the last door and also his last hope was locked. Jin gripped the doorknob, pulling hard and shaking the door, screaming in frustration. His heart was pounding so fast and so hard it seemed about to explode.

Jin dropped to his knees, feeling weak, crawled across the floor until he leaned against the wall when Namjoon left the kitchen, beginning to walk toward him. Namjoon brought a flannel and twisted it with his hands.

 _— I think it's all right if you want to skip dinner. You're anxious, right? —_ Namjoon laughed, crouching in front of Jin. _— You should have told me that was it, I would have skipped dinner as well._

Jin kicked when Namjoon grabbed him by the shirt, beginning to pull him, and he only realized that had pierced Namjoon's thigh with the fork when Namjoon sat down, screaming in pain.

But even that was not enough. Before Jin could get up and run, Namjoon was already on his feets again, after throwing the fork aside. Jin tried to crawl once more, but Namjoon skillfully looped his neck with the flannel.

Jin tried to hold the flannel, but Namjoon was pulling him, dragging him down the corridor and the tightness in his neck was so big that he felt as if the skin and flesh were breaking and tearing his head out of his body.

It was impossible to breathe. Not even a bit of air entered his lungs.

Namjoon continued to drag him and his vision began to become very blurred. He was trying to move his body, but he had no strength and his movements lost all meaning.

Was he dying? Was it like dying? So would his end be by the hands of a maniac? He would laugh at himself if he could.

Jin had already given up kicking and his hands still held the flannel around his neck, but he could not pull it any further. He should give up.

The lack of oxygen made Jin consider whether the door being opened was real or an illusion, but he saw someone coming in and then the squeeze on his neck disappeared. Jin pulled the air so hard that it hurt, but then he felt Namjoon hold him by the arms, lifting him and holding him against his body.

 _— WHO ARE YOU? —_ Namjoon shouted, hugging Jin from behind to keep him on his feet. He took a few steps back when the men raised their weapons.

 _— We're the police. —_ One of the men said, taking an almost imperceptible step forward. _— Leave him. Don't make your own situation even worse, boy._

 _— GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! —_ Namjoon took a few steps back, dragging Jin, then took the weapon he brought on the waistband of his pants and pointed it at the policeman. _— GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_

_— We will not leave until he's safe. You need to calm down and let him go._

_— WHY SHOULD I? —_ Namjoon laughed, shaking Jin and saying in a tone of voice that he considered to be a whisper, but completely uncontrolled. _— Tell them, honey. Tell them!_

Jin did not answer, could not say anything. His body shook and he could just cry.

_— Kim Namjoon, right? It's your name?_

Namjoon pointed the gun at the policeman who had spoken.

 _— How do you know my name? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? —_ Namjoon continued to point the gun from one to the other, then pointed it at Jin's head. _— Did you tell them? Honey, did you tell them? Did you call them here?_

The policeman took another step forward, lifting his hands.

_— Put your gun down and let's talk. I'm sure your friend will also want to talk. What do you think about we have a healthy, unarmed conversation?_

_— HE IS NOT MY FRIEND! —_ Namjoon did not lower his gun, but stepped back. _— Tell them Jin, tell them we're not friends._

Jin remained silent, crying, while Namjoon looked upset. The hand holding the gun shook.

 _— Right, he's not your friend. So you really think he wants to be here? —_ Namjoon laughed, looking excited about the possibility of talking about Jin.

_— He's my boyfriend, don't you see? We're having a romantic date here and you're messing up. GO AWAY!_

_— Then please lower your gun. —_ The policeman bent down, leaving his gun on the floor, motioning for the other policemen to do the same. _— And then we can trade, right? I'm sure you want to be alone with him, but maybe we can offer you something._

Namjoon took another step back, looking suspiciously from one to the other.

_— Offer me something?_

_— Yes. Something for you to enjoy together with him. —_ Jin cried auditively, but he knew that the policeman was trying to only distract Namjoon in some way.

 _— I don't know what you're talking about. —_ The policeman laughed.

_— It seems like we've got it all wrong. We received an anonymous call, but clearly it was a trot that brought us here. We feel sorry for bother you and we want to reward you. What do you say?_

_— Reward?_

_— You choose. —_ Namjoon continued to stare at them, then smiled.

 _— What do you think? Hm? What should we ask for? A dinner, since you didn’t eat? —_ Jin did not answer.

 _— A dinner? Sure, wherever you want. —_ The policeman said, raising his hands. _— Now you have to lower your gun. This is very dangerous, right? Put the gun down and we'll talk calmly._

Namjoon looked at him for a little longer, then lowered the gun to waist, without releasing Jin. He waited a moment before leaning forward, lowering himself to drop the gun to the floor.

The policeman kept his hands up, now asking Jin to keep calm, quickly signaling him to run when ordered, then raised three fingers when Namjoon set the gun on the floor.

While Namjoon got up, the policeman reduced the number on his fingers and when Namjoon was once again standing, the policeman's hand was completely closed.

The policemen who were behind the first pulled a second gun from their holsters, pointing to Namjoon, who did not even have time to understand what was happening.

Jin forced the body forward when the policeman held out his arms to him, but only managed to get rid of Namjoon's grip when a second policeman projected the body forward, grabbing Namjoon by the hip to thump him to the ground.

Jin did not see anything. He did not want. Another policeman grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him out of the dirty place.

They went down the stairs listening to Namjoon scream completely wrathful, mad.

When they reached the entrance hall, Jin's legs gave way, causing him to fall to his knees.

 _— You need to come with me. —_ The policeman guiding Jin kept his hand on his shoulder. Jin was crying and his body was shaking uncontrollably, his legs simply no longer responding. _— Kim, you need to come with me._

Jin raised his hand, asking the man to wait.

Namjoon's screams grew louder and closer. Jin turned, still on the ground, to see two policemen bringing Namjoon down the stairs. He was handcuffed with his arms back.

_— WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY? I DID ALL RIGHT! I DID EVERYTHING YOU LIKE! YOU LIKE THIS APPEARANCE. YOU LIKE THAT HAIR._

_— Take him. —_ the policeman who supported Jin ordered and the other two continued to pull Namjoon, who still tried to ran away.

_— IT'S JUST BECAUSE OF THE FOOD? I CAN BUY ANOTHER THING. I CAN BUY YOU HAMBURGUERS._

Jin did not look at Namjoon, but he heard his voice grow more distant.

 _— Can you get up? —_ The policeman held Jin by the arm. _— We need to go to the police station._

_— Okay…_

Jin forced himself to stand up, accompanying the policeman to the outside of the condominium. He saw Namjoon being thrust into a vehicle, so he entered in a second car and remained like that until he reached the police station. He asked the policeman for them to wait into the vehicle until Namjoon was taken into the police station, and only then did they enter too.

The policeman continued to hold Jin until they were inside the police station, where the first figure he saw was Himchan with his scandalous pink hair. Himchan paced back and forth, disheveled as Jin had never seen. It was comical.

Sitting next to where Himchan was walking, was another young man with caramel skin, handsome and really bored. It was probably Bang.

 _— Hyung? —_ He called, seeing Himchan turn suddenly, glaring at Jin for a few seconds before running up to him, hugging him.

Himchan tightened his face, and then his arms, clapping with the palms of his hands on his chest.

 _— Are you okay? Did that son of a bitch hurt you? —_ Jin shook his head, being hugged again.

 _— But maybe you're hurting me a bit... —_ Jin complained, feeling his ribs being crushed by the squeeze. _— Everything is fine now._

 _— Kim? —_ The two friends turned to see the policeman approaching _. — Are you okay?_

Jin recognized him as the policeman who had deceived Namjoon a few minutes earlier, then bowed and felt Himchan grab him by the arm. He seemed afraid that Jin might fall to the ground.

_— Thank you for rescuing me._

_— Don't thank me for it. Did you know Kim Namjoon? —_ Jin stood up in shame.

_— No._

_— Can you tell me how that happened?_

Jin sighed, glancing at Himchan who shrugged.

 _— I met him a few days... He told me that he was a photography student, we talked a little... We met again and he invited me for a coffee... It seemed all normal, just a coffee. —_ Jin laughed, but his countenance was sad.

 _— So you followed him, but didn't you know him? —_ Jin stared at the policeman, then lowered his head, confirming with a murmur. _— Are you aware of the risk of following someone you didn't even know?_

_— He was so good looking and... And he knew how to speak very well..._

_— Most psychopaths, sociopaths, and maniacs look good, Kim. That's why it's easy for them to "catch" their victims._

_— “Psychopaths, sociopaths, and maniacs?” —_ Jin frowned.

_— It's the third time we've had trouble with Kim Namjoon. The last time was about 5 years ago when he chased a classmate and tried to keep him in captivity, just like he did with you. You've heard about the stalkers, right? The family claimed that he suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, and some experts said that OCD can actually lead to this extreme obsession. Anyway, it's not a subject I understand. Obviously this is not your fault, after all you were a victim, but I hope you take a little more care from now on in relation to unknown people. Appearance does not say anything about what people really are._

Jin nodded, not daring to look at the policeman, who asked him to wait there, he would soon be called to officially testify and then file a complaint that would keep Namjoon imprisoned.

Himchan held Jin up to the seat where Bang was, but the guy stood up so the other two could sit down. The pink-haired boy noticed Jin's face still dirty with dark sauce, and also in the dark mark on his neck caused by the flannel.

 _— Can you get something to wipe his face? They should have some towel or scarf. —_ Bang grunted something before pulling away and Jin realized that he was not really bored or sulking with anything, he was just that way. But everything that tried to think about the other was removed by the slap that Himchan gave in his arm, catching his attention.

 _— You ruined my night. —_ Jin laughed a little when Himchan grabbed his arm, laying his head on Jin's shoulder.

 _— He's too handsome for you. —_ Jin received a push from Himchan, which made him laugh.

_— He was very worried about you, even without knowing you  well._

_— Hm... I'm sorry for the things I said about him, I should not have said that..._

_— It's okay, it doesn’t matter._

_— And I'm sorry I ruined your night. —_ Himchan laughed, but he looked annoyed.

 _— I already hit you, you don't have to apologize. —_ They both laughed, remaining silent when Bang came back with a dampened towel, handing Himchan who began to wipe the dark sauce that was clinging to his friend's skin.

It was not long before a man, who was supposed to be a detective, approach where they were.

 _— Kim Seokjin? —_ Jin stood up and Himchan copiously stood up too. _— Let's get your testimonial now and then you'll be sent to the hospital. Come with me, please._

 _— Right... —_ Jin took a few steps forward, intending to accompany the detective, but stopped when he heard Himchan call.

_— You asked me to be careful, but you didn't take care of yourself. Please continue not to be interested in relationships._

Jin laughed, watching his friend do the same and even Bang gave a dull smile, then Jin shook his head affirmatively, turning his back on them to follow the detective, with the certainty that he would never again be allowed to judge anyone by appearance, either positively or negatively, for this had nothing to do with the character of each.

 

 

> _“If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room._
> 
> _If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight._
> 
> _If hearts were unbreakable, then I could just tell you where I stand._
> 
> _I would be the smartest man if I was invisible (wait... I already am)._
> 
> _Saw your face in the crowd, I call out your name, you don't hear a sound._
> 
> _I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make._
> 
> _Wish I could read what goes through your mind._
> 
> _Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life”_
> 
> _[Invisible - Clay Aiken]_

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to think you guys know who Himchan is and who Bang is, but anyway let's go the introductions:  
> Himchan: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C8A3OBKV4AQSs7h.jpg  
> Bang: http://data.whicdn.com/images/282747871/large.jpg  
> I hope you have enjoyed it and I see you next time ♥


End file.
